This invention relates generally to lasers, and, more particularly, to a gaseous infrared waveguide mixer capable of producing a powerful laser output at a preselected frequency or wavelength.
Laser separation has for the first time produced macroscopic amounts of isotopically enriched compounds of such elements as boron, chlorine and sulfur. The system which is utilized for producing these compounds is a one laser process. Earlier work in this field utilized two lasers: one emitting in the infrared region to excite selectively one isotopic compound of a mixture and a second laser emitting in the visible or ultraviolet region to dissociate or ionize the excited molecule.
The systems presently in use utilize a powerful infrared laser to dissociate one isotopic compound in conjunction in some instances with a chemical scavenger. The visible or infrared laser excites one isotopic compound while a chemical reaction partner is provided to complete the separation. This one laser process is much more effective than the two laser process of the past.
Unfortunately with the use of certain elements it has been impossible to provide for, in both the one laser and the two laser processes, a laser of sufficient power to complete the desired reaction. It is therefore essential for the completion of these processes to provide a laser beam of predetermined frequency or wavelength which is capable of producing hundreds of watts of average power. Crystals, although successful in producing sum and difference and second harmonic generation at low output cannot successfully meet the power requirements set forth above. Such required power would either damage or destroy the crystals involved.
In addition to the uses set forth above, high output lasers of preselected frequencies find applicability in radar, infrared illuminators, line scan imagers, and infrared gas diagnostics such as in plumes, engine exhaust measurements, atmospheric studies and the like.